


hot commodity

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae is never going to break up baekhyun and kyungsoo's arguments ever again</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot commodity

**Author's Note:**

> warning: barebacking, double penetration, edging, fisting, marking, questionable consent, rimming, toys
> 
> originally posted at chenpionships

**PREGAME**

It starts off innocently enough. Jongdae's propping his chin on the palm of his hand, gathered around a desk with the other vocalists as they listen to a demo track. Baekhyun pipes up, "I think this suits my voice pretty well."

"Do you?" Kyungsoo asks drily. "Does anything suit your voice, though?"

Shit, Jongdae thinks, as Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, looking almost excited to argue with Kyungsoo. "Are you trying to make a point here? At least I can sing without cracking from stage fright."

"At least I can control my facials while I sing." Kyungsoo usually doesn't rise to Baekhyun's bait, but Jongdae can tell he's awfully high-strung today.

He's struck a nerve. "By control do you mean lack of any expression whatsoever—"

"Alright, now," Jongdae cuts in before things can escalate. "Be nice, you guys. I'm sure you're both good at different things."

Kyungsoo coughs, looking away, as Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Under his breath, Baekhyun mutters, "I'm probably better at more things, though." He suddenly asks Jongdae, all sickly sweet, "Which of us do you like better?"

He's screwed, Jongdae thinks. He shrugs as casually as possible. "I don't have favorites among my coworkers."

"Coworkers? You wound me." Baekhyun sighs, clutching Jongdae's arm.

"If Jongdae had to choose, it'd be me," Kyungsoo says, matter-of-factly.

"If Jongdae had to choose, it'd be me for my dashing good looks and amazing voice. And nice dick."

How this conversation even ended up here, Jongdae has no idea. His face is red as he says, "Okay! And back to work we go. We have four more demos to listen to."

They ignore him. "Nice dick? Alright, clearly not, I'm better in bed," Kyungsoo retorts. "I'm done arguing. We're going to settle this."

"Settle what? Are we having a competition now, Kyungsoo? Find out who's better in bed?" Baekhyun's tone couldn't be more disparaging.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo turns to Jongdae, raising an eyebrow. "And Jongdae can keep score."

**ROUND 1**

"I didn't know this is what you guys meant by—" Jongdae lets out a moan. "—keeping score."

Baekhyun looks up at him from where he's got Jongdae pinned to the bed with his shirt unbuttoned, busy sucking on a patch of skin on Jongdae's collarbone. "Tell me you don't like this." He licks the newly forming bruise, mouth warm on Jongdae's neck. "And it looks pretty on you."

Writhing into the sheets, Jongdae laughs. "God, you're a little monster. I'm going to look like I've been mauled." There's a string of hickeys from his neck all the way over to his clavicle.

Baekhyun's mouth moves lower, and he sucks hard. He chuckles into Jongdae's skin at the choked sound he makes, humming so that Jongdae can feel the vibration. He's got his fingers locked around Jongdae's wrists at his sides, keeping him in place while straddling him, as he makes his way across his neck, swirling his tongue. "I like the way they look on you."

He presses a finger into a purple bruise on Jongdae's chest, dark against his pale skin, and Jongdae hisses at the pain. "Asshole."

Baekhyun sits up to admire his handiwork. Jongdae looks so good like this, breathing hard and sweating against the sheets. He runs his thumb over the hickeys littering Jongdae's neck, counting softly under his breath. "That's seven."

"Seven?" Jongdae yelps. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Baekhyun, what the fuck?"

"Do you think that's enough? Should I add another three to make it a nice even ten?" Baekhyun looks at his collarbone, thumb running along it as he thinks aloud to himself.

"No. No, that's more than fine." Jongdae pauses, realization suddenly dawning on him. "Does this mean Kyungsoo's going to be trying to leave another seven?"

•

Kyungsoo surveys him critically. "Look at this sloppy work. Where is the finesse?"

Jongdae rubs his collarbone, grumbling, "I look like I was attacked. By a giant squid. Or something else with little suction cups."

"I can do better," Kyungsoo proclaims. "Okay, pants off."

Gaping at him, Jongdae raises his hands. "Whoa, does this mean you're gonna—whoa, man."

"Off," Kyungsoo repeats. He unbuckles Jongdae's pants and shoves him down on the bed, then pushes his legs apart and settles between them. Clicking his tongue, he runs a hand over Jongdae's unmarked thigh. "Baekhyun is such an amateur."

Jongdae shivers. "You don't say—fuck." His fingers automatically tighten in Kyungsoo's hair, back arching as Kyungsoo suddenly presses his lips into his sensitive skin on his thigh.

"Amateur," Kyungsoo affirms, before slowly starting to suck on the skin there. Jongdae can feel the bite of his teeth, pressing into his skin, and it just serves to amplify his arousal. Kyungsoo hums contentedly after he pulls away with a pop at the reddened color. "You bruise nicely," he compliments, lips slick.

"Why, thank you," Jongdae says sarcastically, but he shuts up when Kyungsoo dips his head down again. He's still got his boxers on, but the way Kyungsoo's mouth is moving steadily towards his crotch has him awfully distracted. The sharp sting as he sucks only adds to his growing arousal, but hell if Jongdae's ever going to admit that.

Kyungsoo's full lips are red and shiny whenever he stops to look up at Jongdae. This position is so compromising, Kyungsoo bracing Jongdae's legs up so he can get at his thighs. He might as well sling Jongdae's knees over his shoulders, Jongdae thinks. No barriers anymore, right?

Kyungsoo finishes a line of hickeys up one of Jongdae's thighs, then starts on the other. Jongdae isn't sure how much longer he's going to last, the bruises and marks hurting enough in the most exquisite way, making him moan. Breathing hard after he's done, Kyungsoo smiles at the colors. He taps the sensitive skin and Jongdae hisses. "These look much better on you than Baekhyun's random bites."

The ones Kyungsoo has left on him are deepening with color down the line, from a faint redness to a rapidly darkening plum hue. Jongdae curses, running a hand along his thigh. "Is this a fucking pattern? I'm not gonna be able to wear tank tops or shorts now, thanks to you two."

•

Kyungsoo's lines of five hickeys on each thigh add up to ten, beating out Baekhyun's seven on Jongdae neck. They're both terrible, terrible people, Jongdae thinks, when Tao looks at him all worried while he's changing. Jongdae has half a mind to explain the bruises to him, but he stops before he can start.

Baekhyun's in a shit mood when he finds out that Kyungsoo's left more than him—"I knew I should have gone for at least ten!"—but he cheers up considerably when he yanks Jongdae's clothes off three days later. "Well, would you look at that."

Half of Kyungsoo's have faded but Baekhyun's are still clearly visible on his neck, much to Jongdae's chagrin. Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo into the room, pointing it out to him.

"So?" Kyungsoo says, unimpressed.

"So? My hickeys lasted longer, compared to your weak ass ones. You might've left more, but mine are longer-lasting."

"A draw then," Kyungsoo allows.

Not a fucking draw, please. Jongdae doesn't want this to last any longer than it has to. He crosses his arms, shivering. "Can I put my clothes back on, now?"

**ROUND 2**

Maybe Jongdae is a tiny bit not entirely ungrateful for this competition, as Baekhyun carefully works him loose with two fingers up his ass early one morning. "Shit," he gasps, as Baekhyun spreads his fingers, scissoring him.

"Damn, Jongdae," Baekhyun breathes. "You're so fucking tight. I'd fuck you but I've got this round to win."

Jongdae rolls his eyes at the ceiling as best as he can in this state. "What a fucking shame. Wait, what is this round again?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer, instead pulling his fingers out with a slick noise. Jongdae whines a bit at the loss, squirming. Baekhyun grabs something from underneath the bed, waving it in his hand.

"Fuck, no," Jongdae says as he sees what Baekhyun's holding. "I never agreed to this."

Laughing and a little out of breath, Baekhyun works the egg-shaped vibrator up Jongdae's ass. "You made a blanket agreement at the beginning."

And Jongdae would reply, cussing him out, but he's distracted by the slow drag against his rim, the stretch until it's pushed all the way inside, making him feel so full. "Shit—shit."

Baekhyun licks his lips almost unconsciously at the sight. "Jongdae, you have no idea how good you look."

Jongdae hisses, bucking his hips as he tries to rut up into open air. The plastic is cool, inside his ass, and each movement makes his breath stutter. "Isn't this a competition between the two of you? What the fuck is this."

"This? This is timed. It's testing our... orgasm skills." Baekhyun toys with the remote in his hands innocently after he's got the vibrator up Jongdae's ass.

"Orgasm skills?" Jongdae grabs Baekhyun's collar and is about to throttle him, but then Baekhyun suddenly flicks a switch and he collapses from the sudden vibrations in his ass. "The fuck—ah—does that mean?"

He breaks out into a sweat as Baekhyun presses random buttons, toes curling at the feeling of buzzing inside him. "Means how quickly we can get you off with toys only. No hands, no dicks, no mouths." His tone is almost regretful. "Hey, sit up."

"Fuck, no," Jongdae says vehemently. He feels like he's going to explode from any sort of movement. The irregular vibrations combined with the finger-fucking earlier has him hard already, cock smearing precum on his stomach as he lies there.

"C'mon," Baekhyun whines. He pulls at Jongdae until he's sitting up, shivering at how the shift presses the vibrator in deeper, at a new angle.

"Oh, God—" Breaking off, Jongdae falls forward, clutching Baekhyun's arms, at the sudden fast buzzing. It's pressing against his prostate now and he struggles to remember how to breathe.

Wiping his damp forehead, Baekhyun moves Jongdae carefully until he presses a kiss to Jongdae's mouth, hot breath on slick lips. "You're doing so well," he says encouragingly.

His pupils are dark and Jongdae can feel his hard cock pressed into his leg, but he's mostly focused on the vibrator up his ass as he slowly gets closer to the edge. He's all tense, about ready to snap, as Baekhyun messes around with the controls.

Jongdae's sweating so much, his hands slip as he tries to brace them on his knees. He's shifts so he's sitting up, kneeling with his back slightly arched, so that the position presses the vibrator in harder just right. Jongdae breathes hard through his nose, head tilted to the side as he looks at Baekhyun all half-lidded. If this is going to be miserable for him, he might as well take Baekhyun out with him too. He says lowly, "This is nice, but your dick would be nicer. It doesn't compare with you fucking me open."

"Fuck," Baekhyun says, shaking as he watches. It's heady, the way Jongdae is making little noises in the back of his throat and rutting into thin air, because of what Baekhyun's controlling. Baekhyun tries to ignore his dick as he fumbles with the remote, drags it to it's highest setting.

"Shit—fuck, ah," Jongdae hisses. It's building up somewhere low, he's about ready to snap, just with a vibrator up against his prostate. He lets it take him over, heartbeat crescendoing in his ears as he finally lets go, coming all over himself.

He slumps forward and Baekhyun's suddenly there to stroke his sweat-soaked hair. "Good job," he says, voice gravelly. He's still hard, Jongdae notes absentmindedly, but he's too dazed to care. Baekhyun's fingers in his ass as he pulls the vibrator out have him gasping from the over-sensitivity though, and he rolls over.

The sheets have cum on them but it's the last thing on his mind. "You owe me, asshole," Jongdae mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun says tightly. Jongdae would offer him a handjob, but he feels venomous after Baekhyun checks the stopwatch on his phone and announces, "16 minutes and 34 seconds, I've got Kyungsoo beat for sure."

Baekhyun can jack himself off, for all he cares.

•

"I know what you're doing," Jongdae warns when Kyungsoo approaches him the next day. "And I better get some kind of recompense."

"Did Baekhyun do something dumb like a vibrator?" Kyungsoo grins at Jongdae's growled affirmation. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."

Momentarily pacified, Jongdae strips and allows Kyungsoo to work his fingers into his ass. He's a lot more focused than Baekhyun, and he clearly knows what he's doing. Jongdae can feel all the blood pooling in his cock already as Kyungsoo stretches him with two fingers.

He throws an arm over his eyes, half of him not wanting to know what kind of toy Kyungsoo has in store. So the first press of the blunt tip of a dildo against his rim has him gasping. "Shit, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo responds by pushing his legs apart even further and fucking it inside with one smooth movement. Jongdae gets the breath knocked out of his lungs at the slow burn, at the stretch of his rim.

He takes a shallow breath when Kyungsoo's got it all the way inside. It's stretching him so fully he doesn't know what to do, only to press deeper into the mattress and moan. "C'mon, please," Jongdae says when Kyungsoo stops moving.

Kyungsoo laughs but Jongdae can tell how worked up he is in his eyes, in the strained sound of his voice. He complies, pulling the dildo out only to fuck back in shallowly, and Jongdae keens. It's ribbed, the texture making him shake and his legs turn to jelly.

The smooth slide combined with Kyungsoo's easy rhythm has Jongdae bouncing his hips back almost reflexively, trying to get it in deeper. Finally, he knocks Kyungsoo's hands away and rolls over to his hands and knees, dildo still up his ass. "Hold on to it," he commands lowly, then starts fucking himself back on it in earnest.

Kyungsoo gets what he's trying to do, and he works with him, fucking him by pushing the dildo forward even as Jongdae rocks back. It's good, so good, especially when Kyungsoo's hand comes to grip Jongdae's hip tightly, and Jongdae lets his arms drop so it shifts the angle and makes the dildo ream into his prostate, right where he wants it.

Sensing that Jongdae is close, Kyungsoo fucks him open with the toy even faster, stuffing it in only to pull back with delicious friction on his rim. Jongdae's so fucking close, and when Kyungsoo breathes, "You're so good for me," he comes with a cry.

Quietly pulling the dildo out and wiping it clean on a paper towel, Kyungsoo helps guide Jongdae over and lies down next to him, tugging him close. They're both sweaty but Jongdae's almost grateful to him for getting him off, so he reaches a hand down Kyungsoo's boxers and wraps his fingers along his dick.

It's nice, to think that he got Kyungsoo this hard just from fucking him with a toy, but Jongdae supposes he's got a nice ass, which makes all the difference. His cock is hard and velvety in his palm, as Jongdae drags the precum down over his length to make his pumping smoother, jerking him off fast. Kyungsoo comes with lips parted from Jongdae's expert wrist flicks, a soft moan at the back of his throat, and Jongdae thanks him with a quick peck on the lips.

•

Jongdae never did hear that day what time Kyungsoo got him to come within, but he finds out when Baekhyun mopes at him later.

"He might've gotten under thirteen minutes, but he used a dildo. Like, it totally slipped my mind. A dildo is practically a dick. I could get you off in ten minutes if I used a dildo."

"But you didn't," Kyungsoo says calmly, with Jongdae's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you subjected me to a fucking vibrator for a quarter of an hour." Jongdae's still holding a grudge. "Kyungsoo's won this round."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Whatever. This is only the beginning. Kyungsoo, you better watch yourself."

There's a whiteboard on the wall of the dorm living room with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's names, split with a line down the middle. Jongdae makes a tally mark under Kyungsoo's, where they already had one each from the previous draw. He turns around. "Tell me, is this best out of three?"

"I dunno." Baekhyun shrugs. "How about five? Or seven?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to go through that." Jongdae shakes his head, glaring at him.

Kyungsoo pacifies him. "How about we do one more round, see where the standings are after that, and then adjust accordingly?"

"Fine," Jongdae sighs.

"I'm gonna win," Baekhyun grumbles. "You're wasting your time."

**ROUND 3**

"No way," Jongdae says when he hears Baekhyun explain the next round. "No fucking way. Knowing you, you've only decided on this because you know you've got slimmer fingers than Kyungsoo's."

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae close and wraps his legs around him, whining, "A little fingering never hurt anybody."

"But a competition to see who can get the most fingers in? It's going to end in"—Jongdae's voice drops as he hisses—"fisting. So no fucking way. And this is my ass we're talking about. I don't hear you offering your ass for this."

"It's only fisting," Baekhyun says petulantly.

"It's only fisting," Jongdae mimics. "Tell me, have you ever been fisted before? You have no right to say anything."

"C'mon, Jongdae. I promise I'll make this good for you." Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss, tongue sliding in to lick into Jongdae's mouth.

Alright, maybe he's a little curious about fisting. And maybe Baekhyun's fingers are kind of nice. Jongdae mumbles against his lips, "Fine."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun grins at him, eyes crinkling up, and Jongdae smiles weakly in response. What has he gotten himself into, Jongdae doesn't even want to think about it.

He pulls Jongdae's boxers off, kissing his hipbone and interlocking one of their hands. Jongdae's nervous and he's shaking a bit, but he does trust Baekhyun, believe it or not.

The new bottle of lube he pulls out has Jongdae laughing nervously though. "Oh, God. That's a lot of lube."

"It is," Baekhyun agrees soothingly, pouring some out onto his fingers. All of his fingers, Jongdae thinks shakily. Fuck, this is actually happening.

Jongdae pulls his legs up, holding himself open for Baekhyun, wrapping his arms under his knees. His breath hitches as Baekhyun circles his slender middle finger at his entrance, dipping past the rim slightly. "Just do it, stop teasing," he mutters, cheeks coloring.

Holding him down with one hand on his hip, Baekhyun slides the first finger in. He pumps it in and out quickly, the slick noise making him bite his lip. The second one goes in without a problem, and Baekhyun focuses on scissoring him and stretching him open instead of going particularly deep.

Jongdae's breathing is speeding up now, as Baekhyun opens him up with two fingers. The excessive amount of lube is making things a lot easier, if messier, and he revels in the stretch. But two isn't that bad yet, and he nods to let Baekhyun know to add another.

Three is how much Jongdae usually goes up to, so the burn is nothing new. Baekhyun looks even more concentrated now, but he's distracted by the way Jongdae's rim is fluttering around his fingers. "Fuck, Jongdae, you're still so tight."

"Two more," Jongdae grits out. Baekhyun's fingerfucking him in deep, opening him up in preparation for more, but he won't be distracted from what they're actually going for. Baekhyun drags his fingertips along his prostate and a bolt of electricity shoots up his spine. "Jesus, fuck."

"You okay?" Baekhyun looks worried, even with his lips all bitten red and slick.

Jongdae nods. "Keep on going."

Baekhyun slowly works his pinky in and Jongdae arches against the sheets. It's a tight fit and his breath is coming out all stuttery, in short pants. He clenches involuntarily and Baekhyun moans. "God, you're so good for me."

It's now or never. "Baekhyun, go ahead," Jongdae grits out.

The sight underneath Baekhyun is something he wants to remember forever. Not just Jongdae's flushed cheeks, or messy hair, but the look of complete trust and faith he has in his eyes. His heart is pounding and it's not all because of his arousal. "Are you sure? It's not too late to stop."

"Fucking hell, Baekhyun. Just do it." Jongdae's voice cracks under the strain.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and pushes the tip of his thumb in past Jongdae's rim. The lube is making a mess of the sheets but he doesn't care, instead kissing Jongdae soothingly, talking him through it. "Hey, you're doing so well, relax."

There are tears in Jongdae's eyes, though he would never admit it later. It's a fucking stretch, past anything he's ever felt before, and he feels so damn full as Baekhyun sinks his entire hand up his ass, past the widest part. He hears himself chanting past the ringing in his ears—"fuck, fuck, fuck"—as he tries to remember how to breathe.

Pausing after he's all the way in, Baekhyun stares at him in awe, his hand buried up to his wrist. "Jongdae," he says, almost reverently.

Jongdae's gaze is half-lidded and glassy. "Please—move."

Baekhyun does, slowly at first because he's still fucking terrified, fucking his hand in real deep and pulling out. It's nothing Jongdae's ever felt before, this kind of feeling making a slow burn slide between his shoulder blades even as his ass feels so full. Jongdae's breathing is hitched and he's panting at the stretch, at the burn, at how this is all Baekhyun. He tries to relax and loosen up, but every once in a while he clenches hard, making both of them gasp.

The mess of feelings and emotions has him tipping over the edge, coming all over his stomach. Jongdae goes limp, all weak, as Baekhyun pulls his fist out as gently as possible. His hand is all slick with lube and Jongdae pushes it away, making a disgusted face. "That was..."

Baekhyun nods. "Wow." He props himself over Jongdae, not exactly meeting his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do," Jongdae replies as snarky as his can under these circumstances, but he softens at Baekhyun's next words.

"I mean, really. You're amazing, doing this for me for some stupid competition, I'm just—" Jongdae shuts him up by dragging him down for a kiss.

He chuckles when they break apart. "At least you realize this is a dumb competition."

•

Jongdae's a little less nervous going into it with Kyungsoo.

"He fisted you, huh," Kyungsoo says.

Shrugging noncommittally, Jongdae replies, "Am I allowed to tell you how your opponent is doing? I don't think so, it's against the rules."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, laughing. "You don't have to tell me, I know Baekhyun. And I know you."

"Hmph." Jongdae makes an unsatisfied noise. "Well, are you going to go for it too? You've got one up on him, already."

Tugging his pants off, Kyungsoo hums. "Honestly? No."

Jongdae raises his eyebrows at him, surprised. "No?"

"No," Kyungsoo affirms. "When he proposed this competition, I already knew what he was going to do. And I'm not going to try to beat him. Like you said, I'm already in the lead."

"So what? Did you just want an excuse to finger me? Is this a way for you to drag this out?" Jongdae straddles him, amusement toying with the corners of his lips.

"I'll make it worth your time." Kyungsoo tips him over, then motions for him to get on his hands and knees.

Going along with it, Jongdae wiggles his ass. "What are you gonna do, then?"

"It's a secret." Kyungsoo won't say any more after that. His first finger goes in easy, as does the second. Jongdae loses himself in the smooth pump of his fingers, the slight crook whenever Kyungsoo fucks it all the way in deep.

He's slightly confused when Kyungsoo pulls out, then hooks two fingers into his rim, stretching him open wide. "Kyungsoo, what—"

Jongdae lets out as strangled moan as Kyungsoo's tongue licks flat against his rim. "Fucking shit."

Kyungsoo chuckles, vibrations making him shiver, then delves his tongue back, actually fucking inside this time. Jongdae's arms almost give way as he feels the hot, wet intrusion of Kyungsoo's tongue.

He's really fucking talented with that tongue, Jongdae thinks, as he buries his face into the mattress to keep from moaning aloud. The two fingers holding him open aren't helping things, either, and Jongdae tries to keep himself from dropping and rutting into the sheets.

Jongdae knows he's really fucking gone when Kyungsoo works in a finger again, along with his tongue, the combined feeling making tingles run down his spine. There's only so much he can fucking take, especially recently since he's pretty much oversensitive all the time now. One finger becomes two, jammed into his ass, even as Kyungsoo licks into him with the most obscene noises. It doesn't help him, either, thinking of how the normally composed Kyungsoo currently has his nose buried in Jongdae's ass.

Jongdae's hands are white, fisting the sheets, and he's saying Kyungsoo's name brokenly. A hard press into his prostate with Kyungsoo's fingers and he's coming, almost blacking out for a second. He rolls over after he catches his breath, and he moans at how Kyungsoo's mouth and chin are dripping with slick. "Fuck, wipe that off."

Kyungsoo shoots him a look but wipes his face on the sheets, and collapses next to Jongdae. He's about to pull him in for a kiss, until he decides that isn't the best idea, so instead Jongdae pulls him in close for some contact.

"Nice, huh?" Kyungsoo asks softly.

"Very nice," Jongdae smiles, breathing in their combined scent. "Thanks, Kyungsoo."

•

"Did he fist you?" is the first thing Baekhyun asks. Jongdae yelps, claps his hands over Sehun's ears, and gasps melodramatically before sending him out.

"Baekhyun, keep it down. And no, he didn't."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, "I'm sitting right here, guys."

"Sweet." Baekhyun leans back, reclining, as Jongdae draws a tally mark under his name. "Didn't think you'd have it in you, anyways."

"Hey, whoa, play nice," Jongdae says. He shoots Kyungsoo a look as he tries to convey in his eyes that says, I know why you didn't.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, surveying the whiteboard. Each of them have two marks under their name. "What now? We're even."

"We should have a tiebreaker round. Whoever wins this wins the whole competition," Baekhyun suggests.

Jongdae nods. "Please, yes, let this end." Both of them give him hurt looks, but he's not sorry. His ass is permanently sore, and the looks the rest of the members give him whenever he winces while sitting down wound him.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, though?" Baekhyun throws a leg over his lap, whining.

Grunting, Jongdae shoves his leg off. He doesn't agree or disagree, instead choosing to ignore the two of them.

"Tiebreaker round is going to have to be extra challenging," Kyungsoo says, tilting his head back as he thinks. "Hm."

He has a sudden wicked gleam in his eyes as he yanks on Baekhyun's arm, whispering in his ear. Jongdae does not like the twin evil conspiratorial looks they give him.

**TIEBREAKER**

Jongdae's done the moment he sees the cock ring. "If this is what we're doing, I'm quitting. I'm sure Chanyeol would love to keep score for you two."

Baekhyun latches on to his leg. "Jongdae, c'mon."

"You're cheap as fuck," he says, eyeing the rubber rings. "You could've gotten higher quality ones, at least."

Fingers creeping under his shirt, Baekhyun pulls him in close. "You'll like it."

"I'll like it?" Jongdae says incredulously, voice pitched. "How is holding off like this gonna feel good for me? This entire competition has been you two fucking around with me. I'm the one suffering here."

"Please do it for me." This is probably as sincere as Baekhyun is ever going to get, Jongdae thinks to himself bitterly, as he feels himself giving in. And maybe the fingers slipping under his waistband are kind of distracting. "I need to win this."

Jongdae's voice is cracking. "Why? Why can't the two of you argue like normal people? Why do I need to do this, fucking hell."

"I'll owe you forever."

Jongdae gives up and leans back against Baekhyun, tilting his head so he can bury his face in his neck. "For the next year," he says, all muffled.

"Thank you," Baekhyun says softly and maybe Jongdae's heart goes out to him a little. But then he's pulling Jongdae's boxers off and jacking him to full hardness and Jongdae's biting back a moan. Baekhyun does have pretty fingers, he thinks begrudgingly, and they do look nice around his dick.

All of his positive thoughts about Baekhyun fly out the window when Baekhyun slips the thin rubber ring down to the base. "This is gonna be bad, isn't it," he breathes out.

Baekhyun shushes him, and this time he kisses Jongdae's neck, half in encouragement, half in apology. Maybe it's the nerves, but Jongdae grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers. He's sweating already, his bangs damp and sticking to his forehead.

The ring only feels like a minor restraint around his cock right now, but Jongdae can feel it getting tighter as Baekhyun keeps on jacking him off, palm hot and rough against his skin. "Hey, you're gonna do great."

It's stupid but Jongdae feeds off the encouragement, biting his lips hard enough to bleed. He's telling himself that maybe it won't be so bad, but then Baekhyun's stopping and spreading lube on his fingers. He pushes Jongdae till he's lying flat against the bed, then shifts so he's between his spread legs. "God, you're gorgeous," Jongdae hears Baekhyun say, and he almost wants to laugh.

He's well acquainted with Baekhyun's fingers by now, taking two without complaint. But Baekhyun's got a single-minded focus tonight, fingertips almost immediately pressing in deep to brush against his prostate. Jongdae's dick twitches against his stomach and he wants to cover his face to hide the flush. "Shit," he gasps, when Baekhyun suddenly takes the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Jongdae refuses to look down, because if he sees Baekhyun's cheeks hollowed around his length, he doesn't know what he'll do. The cock ring is a constant presence around his base now, and the way Baekhyun's mouth is pressing hot kisses down his dick isn't helping things.

He tilts his head to look at the clock blearily, and asks, "How much longer are you expecting me to go for?"

Baekhyun pulls off with a pop, his lips slick. "Is another 20 minutes okay?" Maybe the expression on his face would be concern if Jongdae looked at it from the right angle.

"Fuck," Jongdae says vehemently, instead, as Baekhyun suddenly fucks his fingers in deep, fingernails scraping his prostate. The combined feelings have him strung up high, and he wants to fucking come, the burn creeping up on him already.

Then Baekhyun stops, pulls off from blowing him, and wipes his face on his sleeve, fingers stilling in his ass. Jongdae feels like someone's pulled him out to the brink and is holding him over the edge. Baekhyun only pumps his fingers in and out every once in a while, whenever Jongdae feels like he's about to come down, and Jongdae hisses every time.

He's a sweaty mess, he thinks, while floating in this headspace, but at least Baekhyun looks uncomfortably hard too. Baekhyun strokes his hipbone with his other hand, holding him down, and suddenly bends down to suck a hickey there. Jongdae arches up against the sheets, he's so fucking hard, he can feel tears prickling in the back of his eyes. "Baekhyun—please."

Jongdae's not going to cry, he's not going to fucking let himself, but Baekhyun's mouth and fingers have his vision blacking out on the edges. He shuts his eyes, screwing them closed so maybe it'll lessen the sensation a little bit, but it only makes it worse. It only makes it worse, when his sight is gone, because then all he can feel is Baekhyun, and the red-hot restraint around his dick.

He feels Baekhyun kissing the corner of his mouth and he tastes salt when he tries to reciprocate. It's worse when Baekhyun says, voice small, "Jongdae, you're—you're crying."

Jongdae doesn't know what's coming out of his mouth anymore. "I'm doing this for you," he hears his voice, cracked and hoarse.

Not completely sure what's going on, Jongdae's surprised somewhere in the back of his mind when Baekhyun pulls off and suddenly the restraint around his cock is gone. "Oh, God," he chokes out, when Baekhyun sucks him off quickly, and now he can finally come, his heartbeat crashing in his ears. The relief is so fucking good, but it's almost better, the way Baekhyun pulls him close and runs his hands all over him.

"Why'd you stop?" Jongdae wants to ask, later, but there's something in Baekhyun's eyes that tells his to shut up and leave it alone. The timer reads a little over 21 minutes when Jongdae checks later, and he knows he could've gone for longer, knows that Baekhyun could've pushed him further. But Baekhyun stopped, for him, and maybe this competition isn't a fucking waste of time after all, because Jongdae feels like something irrevocable has shifted in their relationship.

•

Jongdae doesn't complain as much with Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo doesn't have any cock rings with him, at least none that he can see, so Jongdae's a little confused. "Aren't you going to—y'know."

Kyungsoo hums, "I don't think I'm going to need anything."

He's looking at Jongdae contemplatively, and Jongdae wants to shy away from that piercing gaze. "Yeah?" he says, as cocky as he can.

"Yeah."

Jongdae speaks up to fill the silence. "I don't see how this is a competition between you two—It seems more like a test of my endurance."

Kyungsoo's look is unreadable as he says, "Maybe this was all an excuse."

He won't say any more and Jongdae doesn't push him, but his mind is running away from him. Jongdae's been around these two forever, spent way too much time living and training with then, and he's witnessed his fair share of their arguments. Maybe it started off as a way for them to knock each other down a peg, but it's become something more of a habit for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Something that they do because they're used to it, something they've fallen into the pattern of.

Jongdae breaks out of his reverie when Kyungsoo pulls his pants off, fingers cold on his skin. He speaks up. "What are you doing, if you're not gonna use a cock ring?"

"I think you can control yourself," Kyungsoo says. "For me."

And Jongdae's a little dizzy now, from the thought of it. He laughs shakily. "Why—why would I do that?"

Kyungsoo's quiet, until he says, "I have a feeling you will."

He won't say any more, and Jongdae's distracted when he pushes him down and starts mouthing at his length. "I—fuck."

Maybe now is not the best time to have a heart-to-heart, but Jongdae needs to know. He asks carefully as he threads his hands through Kyungsoo's hair, "Why are you doing this?"

Kyungsoo pulls off from his cock. "Sucking you off? To get you hard."

Jongdae whines, frustrated. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I wanna know, like, why are you having this ridiculous dick comparison contest with Baekhyun?"

The thoughtful expression Kyungsoo's face doesn't exactly match up with the way he wraps his hand around Jongdae's cock. "Honestly? I don't even know anymore." Jongdae thinks he hears him mutter, "It's just—what else would we do?"

Shoving him off, Jongdae sits up, pulling Kyungsoo with him. "Kyungsoo, stop. Listen to me." He cups his face, nevermind the fact that he's still naked. "Don't you think this is kind of... ridiculous?"

Kyungsoo won't look him in the eye. "What?"

"I kind of get why you guys started this rivalry but—why are you continuing it now? And why like this?" Jongdae takes a deep breath. "Not that I'm complaining, if this is what you two feel like you need to do to, what, bring the other down. But why?"

"I—" He looks like he's at a loss, but Jongdae isn't going to back down now.

"You two need to talk about this—whatever this is—and stop using me to resolve your little arguments."

Kyungsoo slumps against him, and Jongdae wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I guess the blowjob's been ruined, huh?" he says, muffled.

Jongdae laughs. "I'll be fine. You and Baekhyun need to talk it out, now."

•

Baekhyun practically accosts them the minute they're out. "What time did you get? That was definitely shorter than mine."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns away, and Jongdae steps between them to explain. "We didn't do anything."

There's confusion written all over Baekhyun's face. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I didn't do anything at all," Kyungsoo huffs.

"So... does this mean I win?"

"Can you shut up, Baekhyun?" Jongdae sighs. "The two of you need to talk. Something deep. Don't talk to me again until you're done."

**BONUS ROUND**

Jongdae knocks Baekhyun's hand away when he tries to slip it up his shirt. "I thought we were stopping this."

"We did," Baekhyun buries his faves in Jongdae's shoulder and makes pitiful noises. "Kind of. It's all resolved. We're spreading love and peace. Do you want us to hold hands too?"

Raising his eyebrow when Kyungsoo walks into the room, Jongdae asks, "Then what are you doing? Get your hand out of my pants."

Kyungsoo cocks his head. "Do we need to have a reason to touch you?"

Baekhyun's unbuttoning the rest of Jongdae's shirt. "What if we just want to?"

Whatever it is they're planning, Jongdae doesn't like it. "I'm tired. I think I'm done with sex for the rest of my life."

"That is a lie and you know it," Baekhyun scoffs.

Jongdae still doesn't know what they want, but he has his suspicions. "Both of you promised that you're done, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Kyungsoo looks so matter-of-fact as he explains. "Think of this as... bonding. For the two of us."

Jongdae's voice goes up another octave. "Bonding? What kind of bonding involves the two of you taking my pants off?"

Baekhyun's wrestled the rest of Jongdae's clothes off, and he moves Jongdae over to the center of the bed. "The best kind."

"Fuck—" Jongdae says sharply, when Baekhyun leans over and descends on his cock. Kyungsoo's occupying himself with watching, choosing to let Baekhyun do all the work. "Baekhyun."

He closes his eyes and writhes into the mattress. Baekhyun's pretty fucking good with his mouth, Jongdae has to give it to him. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he bobs his head up and down, relaxing his throat to take Jongdae in even easier. Jongdae tries to keep his hips from stuttering up and thrusting into Baekhyun's mouth, but it's a lost cause, really.

"Okay, my turn." Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun back, and Baekhyun lets out a noise of discontentment. Jongdae moans at the loss, then turns his face to the side to hide the blush. Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo, who ignores him in favor of drawing Jongdae's legs up and situating himself between them.

Now is probably not the best time for a snarky remark, but Jongdae can't help himself. "Are you guys blowing me because you can't say 'thank you' like normal people?"

"You fucking wish," Baekhyun says from the sidelines. He tosses Kyungsoo a bottle of lube, who carefully smears it over his fingers. "Maybe your ass is just nice."

Jongdae pulls a pillow over his face. He might as well smother himself. "I thought we were done with this. I didn't offer my ass, this time," he repeats, garbled.

"Your dick is liking it," Kyungsoo notes, before Jongdae feels the first press of his finger against his rim.

He exhales, all shuddery, at the slow burn of his fingers. Jongdae's making little ah noises as Kyungsoo slides his finger in deep, his breath hitching with every pump. Maybe he just likes getting fingerfucked a lot, but Jongdae wouldn't mind riding either of their hands.

Jongdae is bleary and Kyungsoo's fingers feel like heaven, but he gets suspicious as Kyungsoo works a fourth finger into his ass. "Don't tell me you're making up for that time when you never fisted me."

Kyungsoo flicks his rim with the tip of his thumb and Jongdae growls at him, but then he pulls out. His fingers are slick and messy, Jongdae notices after he takes a peek at them. "I'm good."

Baekhyun yanks Kyungsoo away. "Alright, you're done." Sometime, while Kyungsoo was busy fingering Jongdae loose, Baekhyun had gotten rid of the rest of his clothes. He spreads Jongdae's legs even further, before hooking his legs over his shoulders. "Ready, baby?"

Jongdae would hiss at him—"What the fuck did you just call me?"—but then he feels the blunt head of Baekhyun's cock against his entrance, and all thoughts are pushed out of his mind as Baekhyun slides in. Baekhyun's length is hard and hot but it's good, it's fucking good, as he works up to a rhythm. Baekhyun props himself over Jongdae, caging him in with his arms, and concentrates on fucking Jongdae into the mattress. "Shit," he stutters out, as Baekhyun thrusts into him hard enough that he can feel his balls slapping his ass.

His mouth is hot when Baekhyun leans down for a kiss that feels more inevitable than anything. Jongdae tries to keep himself from panting embarrassingly, but the hitched moan he releases isn't that much of an improvement.

Pulling out with remarkable self-control, Baekhyun motions for Kyungsoo to sit against the headboard, then guides Jongdae over until he's above his lap. Jongdae balances himself by placing his sweaty hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders, then feels Baekhyun align the tip of Kyungsoo's cock with his entrance.

Jongdae sinks down, relishing the feeling of getting filled up again. Kyungsoo's expression, with his lips parted and head thrown back, isn't helping things either. Riding him is a whole different experience, letting Jongdae drop down on his lap, letting Kyungsoo's length ream into him in the most mind-blowing angle.

It also gives Jongdae more control, so he takes it upon himself to set the pace. He bounces lightly, hips rocking against Kyungsoo, and each pullback has the head of Kyungsoo's dick dragging against his rim. Everything's red-hot and Jongdae's feeling like he can explode any second now, when he feels something press against his entrance.

"Holy fuck." Jongdae would be embarrassed about how hoarse his voice is, but he's almost certain that Baekhyun's come up behind him, the head of his cock dipping into Jongdae's rim even as Kyungsoo fucks him without stopping. "Baekhyun, what the fuck—"

Baekhyun's hands come to grip his hips bruisingly. His voice is shaky too as he replies, "Sharing, right?"

Any reply Jongdae had is wiped from his mind as Baekhyun's length slides into him slowly, alongside Kyungsoo's which has stilled. It's incredible, he's stretched so far it feels like he's going to snap, and going by the gasps from the two of them, it must feel fucking amazing for them too.

Jongdae almost forgets how to breathe as they bottom out. He's holding himself so tightly, every muscle in his body locked, until someone moves and then he's getting fucked open. Each movement makes his toes curl, it's so good, they're fucking him so well. Jongdae feels so full, and their slow but insistent thrusts make him want to scream.

His entire body feels spent, and he falls forward limp onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. Somewhere along the way, his cock had softened from the sheer stretch, but he's getting hard again. It must feel like heaven for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo too, his tight ass combined with the friction of sliding past another dick.

Baekhyun, already strung up from fucking him earlier, comes first deep in his ass. Jongdae curses at the feeling of hot cum in his ass. It makes everything sound even more obscene, the squelch as Baekhyun pulls out.

Kyungsoo's real close too, and he uses his grip on Jongdae's hips to bring him down even harder, thrusting up in chase of his own relief. After he comes with a stuttered gasp, Jongdae clenches around his dick as he pulls out, almost to tease. The sheets are messy and Jongdae feels so dirty as he rolls over, cum spilling from his ass.

He wants to throttle the two of them, but Jongdae needs to catch his breath first. "You skipped condoms. I hope you're both clean," he mutters.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are spent, but they both call out an affirmative. Jongdae continues, "I'm glad the two of you are working together now and all, but I hope you don't expect this to become a daily occurrence."

Jongdae's almost asleep when he hears someone say softly, "How else are we going to share you?"


End file.
